best night ever
by dawn of extinction
Summary: Eve and lilly are in heat but who's the lucky guy


It was mating season for jasper park that means every girl is in heat and males will have to extinguish that heat but if the female is truly desperate she will mate with other females

Take sweets and candy they couldn't find males so they mate with each other

Sweets and candy are having their session right now

Candy spreaded her legs apart and sweets connected their pussys together

And sweets started humping her ohh oh yesss moaned candy she grabbed sweets butt and spanked it ohhh yes spank my ass I'm such a bad girl moaned sweets till humping candy

MEANWHILE

Lilly and eve were using their tails to satisfy themselves unfortunately its not working

I can't take this any more mom cried lilly nether can I replied eve

I need Garth said lilly but lilly Garth cheated on you reminded eve

Oh said lilly just then lilly had an idea on who can help them

Mom I know someone who would be more that happy to help us lilly said exidedly

MOMENTS LATER xander xander yelled lilly

Yes lilly replied a young wolf about the same age as lilly he has silver fur and green eyes xander had been a friend to lily ever since puppyhood he even saved her life once

I need your help said lily sure what do you need said xander

I need you to mate with me and my mother said lilly

Sure thing lilly

thanks

They walk to Eve's den where she sat waiting

Mom called lilly

Yes dear replied eve

Xany is going to help us said lilly

OH THANK YOU XANDER cried eve as she ran to him

She jumped on xander wrapping her back legs around his wast

And her fore legs around his neck

Mmmff mmmmm mmmmm muffled xander through eves lips

Eve was slipping xany some thounge you can her slerping on his thounge

Eve the broke the kiss and then started grinding on his dick

Ooooo yes yes oh yeah eve moaned bouncing up and down on xander

Both of them groaned and moaned

And xany was practically drooling

Oh god I am so sorry ms eve apologized xander

That's okay xany I'm drooling to said eve

And it was true she was drooling

Eve started to hump xany faster moaning while she does it

Oh xany I'm cum...I ...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cried eve

Eve cumed all over xander's dick

Eve got off xany licked his wolf hood then sucked it

All right xany fuck my ass eve said slyly

Xany walked over to eve and mounted her

Come on big boy show me what you got said eve

She then slapped her own ass

Xany thrusted in and out of eves butt

Oh yes faster harder begged eve

Okay said xany and he went a little faster

Uh eve i'm about to ...

Go for it sweetie said eve

He cumed in her ass

Then eve farted

Sorry

It's okay said xany

Okay lilly your turn said eve

I'm gonna rock your world lilly said sedusive

She then tackled him then put his wolf in her vigina

Then lilly wrapped her forearms around his neck

Then pressed her nose on his so their noses were being bent up

Then lilly started thrust on him

Go for it sweetie said eve

Xander cumed in her ass

But then eve farted

I'm so sorry said eve

It's okay said xany

Okay lilly your turn

I'm gonna rock your world said lilly seducive

She the takled him to thd ground

Then she put his wolf in her vigina

She then began to hump him

Lilly began to moan

Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss lilly moan

With their noses still pressed against each other

Lilly did something that both turned on and desterb him

Lilly began to snort

Their noses bent up lily flared her nostrils when she snorted

Ohh thank snort you xany snort snort Lily said sounding like a pig

The lily did something that was just plain werid

She lifted her head up then taking one hand she bended her nose back

Then she snorted she also flicked her thuonge

Lily dived back down to xander's face

And snorted uncontrollably while she humped him

When she did that xany started flaling his legs

Lilly grunted moaned and snorted

Lilly wrapped her back legs around his and helded them down

Xany I'm cuming are you coming asked lily

Yyyees moaned xander

Cum in mommy moaned lilly

They both cumed at the same time

Both their bodies twiched

And lily toes curled

She got off him and said

Thank you ( ps xany is a nickname given to him by lilly)


End file.
